


A Kiss From Me To You

by needleyecandy



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to <em>I'd Like to Make Those Dreams Come True,</em> taking place twenty years after that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Or, if you liked having the story end with Thor's proposal, skip this entirely. That works too. :)
> 
> Also, I have no idea what the actual job requirements are for people who do Loki's job but I'm pretty sure it's basically sainthood.

  
Thor left work early to pick up the flowers he'd ordered. Blue irises nestled into delicate ferns. The first time he'd brought home this arrangement, he'd just grabbed a pre-made bundle off the shelf as he picked up some things for dinner, but every year since, on June 11, he made sure to bring home the same thing. Because much as he loved being married to Loki, and very happily celebrated their anniversaries, today - secretly - meant even more to him. It was the first time that Loki had told Thor _I love you_  without it being in reply to Thor saying it first. Nearly six months after they were married.

It had taken Thor a while to figure out why bringing home a job description would inspire Loki's words. He still wasn't sure exactly when it dawned on him, but he understood now. Loki's parents had divorced with an ease that suggested their marriage certificate were no more than a rag to mop up spilled milk, and half his friends were on their third or fourth marriages. So at their own wedding, when Thor spoke his vows, Loki believed him to be making promises that were pleasant, not permanent.

Until one day when Thor felt idle at work, and casually browsed for jobs he thought Loki might enjoy. His beautiful, high-strung husband was so intelligent, and had so much love to give. He just needed an outlet. And then Thor found it.

 _The Marine Mammal Rescue Center of Florida seeks sea otter enrichment worker_ , read the ad. _We are a small non-profit center dedicated to providing care and rehabilitation for injured marine animals with the goal of returning them to the ocean, and providing high-quality long-term care to those animals who cannot be released. Position requires a B.A. or B.S. in marine biology with a concentration of mammals, creative thinking, and flexible schedule_.

He tucked the flowers under his arm as he let himself into their apartment, and found Loki sitting on the balcony.

Thor lifted Loki's hand from where it rested on the arm of the deck chair and planted a noisy kiss on his knuckles. "Do you remember what today is?" he asked, gazing fondly at Loki. Loki was somehow more beautiful with every day they had together. His face had filled out slowly, over time, fragility giving way to strength. His black hair had a few wisps of silver which made him look shot through with magic, Thor thought. He had a few light wrinkles now, all of them around his eyes, all of them from smiling. Whenever Thor caught him fretting over them, he would scoop Loki up and pin him on the bed, kissing each one until he dissolved in laughter.

"Of course I remember. But tell me anyway," Loki said. So Thor started to tell the story.

"Once upon a time, twenty years ago today, a few months after our wedding, I came home with a printout of a job listing I had found online."

"And you gave it to me, and you said, 'You would be perfect for this, Loki.' "

"You took it and you read it, and then you put it down and asked me if I had gotten a job offer in Florida."

"You said, no, you hadn't. You hadn't even looked at jobs there for yourself. But you had found _this_ , and you thought it would make me happy. So you brought it home, and told me that if I wanted it, you would follow me."

 _And you told me you loved me_ , Thor thought. Out loud, he answered,"And you applied, and we flew down together for your interview. They offered you the job before you even left the office."

Loki laughed. "I still think they were crazy to do that."

"I don't. You had the knowledge they needed, and the heart they needed. So we flew back and I quit my job, and we moved here. I still remember how you looked when you came home from work, your first day."

"I still remember how I _smelled_."

"That too," Thor agreed with a grin. "I don't even notice it anymore. And you just... you _glowed_ , Loki. Before you even showered you told me about every minute of your day, and it was so clear that you were perfect."

"You said, 'I told you so.' "

"Well, I _did_  tell you so."

Loki grinned. "I was really happy that they put me with the permanent residents. It still makes me sad, seeing the ones who are damaged too much to be released back into the wild, but... I like knowing that I can give them a good and happy life, even after they've been hurt."

"I know exactly what you mean," Thor said softly, rubbing Loki's hand gently with his thumb. And because he understood far better than he ever liked to remind Loki, he continued more quickly. "Remember when you got your promotion, from to enrichment developer? You were so nervous."

"That was reasonable," Loki said, his voice teasingly heated. "Otters are really smart, it's a huge responsibility to constantly develop new ways to keep them challenged."

"But you're so good at it. You know all their personalities, you know what kinds of challenges every single one of them likes best."

Loki smiled. "I like learning that about them." He paused a moment. "And I like how we celebrate today."

"We can start doing a proper celebration, if you want."

"No," Loki said. "No, this is just right."

Thor pressed another kiss to Loki's knuckles as they sat together, holding hands and watching the sunset as the waves lapped quietly below.  
  



End file.
